Beyond the Stars Part 2 - We Three Kings
by Awatere11
Summary: The bond is complete, the others can only conspire and the One True King must dethrone the other three before he can rule all!
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Since the bonding ceremony the palace had been in an uproar. Ianto had slept around the clock and then risen feeling like a new man. Taller and somehow full of life, with Prince Jack more attentive than he was with Princess Sofia. The kingdom rejoiced as they came to the realisation that it was a true-love-bond. Their beloved Prince Jack had found love again.

Some were confused when it was revealed that Ianto was the One True King but his reassurances that he and his bond-mate would rule together as linked in their thrones as their heartbeats soon quelled any negative rumblings, well from their two kingdoms.

Three months later and the coronation was slowly approaching. It seemed that it would take time with the Hart family still placing roadblocks at every avenue they could in their effort to hinder the fall of their reign.

With Lisa refusing to tell who had helped with the attempted sabotage and the families still arguing about what to do with her, she still sat in the cells.

Jack looked up as Ianto blew into the dining hall. Ianto smiled sweetly at his bond-mate as he sat next to him for their morning meal. A plate was placed in front of him and he made a noise of appreciation as he dug into the bacon.

Jack rested his chin in his hand as he watched Ianto demolish the meal. Ianto was over half way through when he paused and widened his eyes. To Jack's utter astonishment Ianto pushed his chair back and clapped his hand over his mouth as he hurried from the room.

Jack followed Ianto to their bathroom where Ianto was losing his food into the toilet bowl. Jack knelt by his mate and comforted him as he dry heaved. Finally he appeared finished and Jack helped Ianto stager to the bed.

As Ianto sank into the pillows Jack yelled for the healers.

.

.

.

"Poisoned? Are you insane?" King John roared as the healer shrank under his gaze.

"I'm sorry my liege, but without a proper examination we can only ascertain that your bond-son has been poisoned due to the onset of his illness." The healer simpered as he backed away.

Jack was keeping everyone at bay as he protected Ianto with a fierceness they had not seen before. Only the children were allowed into the chambers and since going in, they hadn't come out.

Finally Queen Rose approached the doors and Jack opened them ready to argue but relented to her. She entered and turned to watch her son close and reseal the doors. She followed him through the sitting room into the bedroom and approached the large bed.

Alice lay in the middle, cuddled up to Ianto whom she had bonded with immediately. She now saw his as a parental. Steven lay the other side of Ianto, his little hands clasping Ianto's shirt as he snuggled in, half woken by the door. Jack crawled up his side of the bed and kissed his daughter who smiled at her father before turning to watch her grandmother reach for Ianto's hand.

As Rose placed her hand over Ianto's which rested in Steven's small back and she felt the flame of heat. Ianto opened his eyes and looked blearily up at the queen who smiled as she stroked his cheek.

"Poor little chick' she crooned as Ianto sighed softly.

"He's not eaten all afternoon Mama" Jack whined as he watched his mother looking into Ianto's face.

"Not hungry little one?" she said softly and Ianto made a noise as he screwed up his nose.

"Not even some roast beast with rich gravy over fresh steamed vegetables?" she prodded and Ianto's eyes widened.

"Oh. Roast Beast?" Ianto whispered and she smiled as she looked over at her son's stunned face.

"I believe you are hungry my little love. Perhaps some fresh juice with your meal? I know you only have the occasional glass of wine with your meal but perhaps if you leave that alone you will feel a bit fitter" she brushed her fingers across his brow and silently noted her granddaughter following the fingertips with her eyes.

Ianto sat up eagerly as the food bearers arrived and the children soon followed. After due process, the food was declared safe by the food inspectors who nervously fled the room as quickly as custom would allow due to Prince Jack's low growls each time their instruments got too close to Prince Ianto.

Once they were alone, Jack piled the plate high with food then presented it to his mate on a silver tray and Ianto demanded a kiss as Jack leaned over to tuck the napkin around his neck.

Queen Rose watched as Ianto carefully offered the first mouthful to Steven who moaned with pleasure.

Then he lovingly watched Alive choose a spoon and dig into the mashed potatoes on his plate. Finally he began to eat as well. His groan of delight as he chewed the meat made her smile. She accepted a small plate from Jack who knew her preference to graze rather than gorge and he then took his own plate to sit by the bed.

"This is lovely. Such juicy meat Cariad" Ianto said as he reached for another slice.

To the queen's surprise he offered it to Steven who opened his mouth like a little sparrow for Ianto to drop the meat into. Jack laughed at his mother's expression and then told her that Steven had decided Ianto was his Mommy and no-one could dissuade him.

"Tadda Ianto is ours!" Alice joined the conversation as she placed a hand on Ianto's leg, still digging into the potatoes with the spoon.

"Darling, please how many times must I ask you to eat your greens?" Ianto sighed as she shook her head.

"Only eating white today?" he asked and she grinned as she nodded.

"I'll tell the cook. Gods, white. I wonder what she'll get" Jack said kissing his errant child.

"Maybe a white rat on a stick" Ianto said widening his eyes innocently as Alice howled with horror.

"No beloved. I think that pretty horse she rides is white isn't it?" Jack asked as he carefully turned the plate.

Alice glared at them both as she stuck a Brussel-sprout in her mouth and they tried not to laugh as their deception worked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Ianto felt recovered enough for a walk the next morning and he rose before Jack who snored on with the children hanging to their father in their sleep like little limpets. Ianto slipped from the chambers and down the hallway.

Ianto headed for the great hall but stopped when he recognised some of the SV Myfanwy crew waiting to see the king. Ianto approached and they started then broke into smiles as they recognised their hero.

"My Liege, you are well?" a soldier gave the Jones salute which Ianto returned automatically and the guards watching stood straighter as they remembered they were in the presence of a military man.

"How goes our girl?" Ianto smiled and they told him of her repairs and their hope to resume space flight soon.

"Ah, I've been hoping to do some flying of my own soon. Would you like to meet my Myfanwy?" Ianto grinned and they all gasped.

He led them to the royal garden where the huge red dragon lay sun worshiping. She turned her mighty head as she felt the approach of the ancient and blinked slowly at his entourage.

"Gentlemen. This is Myfanwy. My beautiful girl" Ianto crowed with pride and she raised her wings from along her back and shook then as the soldiers gasped with awe.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Ianto gushed.

"My Liège, I do believe she is able to understand your praise" the old space-dog from the battle laughed and she turned her head to regard the man.

"Yes. I understand my King's words" she rumbled and the ground hook.

"Myf, I've told you to be gentle" Ianto laughed at her as she nodded her agreement.

As he led the men back inside she scented the air and smiled to herself. Her beloved ancient was becoming.

.

.

.

Jack smiled as Ianto entered the war room with the soldiers following him like ducklings following their mamma.

Ianto waved and grinned, oblivious to the shit-storm he was causing as the Hart family bristled over the vid-link. They watched Ianto along with the rest of the room as he offered the men refreshments and proceeded to pour their drinks. Finally King Saxon cleared his throat.

"Hello Prince Ianto" he tried for politeness but as Ianto slowly turned to glare at the vid screen the soldiers all glared at it as well.

"It's High Prince Ianto actually King Saxton" Ianto informed him calmly.

"I beg your pardon?" the king bristled along with his family that surrounded him on the screen and Ianto grinned, showing his teeth.

"No."

"What?" Saxton gasped.

"My Pardon. I do not pardon you Sir!" Ianto said slowly and the old space-dog snorted into his drink.

"Who do you think you are" the king bristled on the screen.

"Your King. The One True King, Harry" Ianto grinned again and this time his eyes flashed.

"I am the king of my people" Saxton bristled more and Jack matched the King's glare.

"You may be the king of your people but Ianto is your king! That makes him the king of all three kingdoms and their royal houses, does it not Sir?" Jack snarled as he stalked over to stand next to his mate.

As Saxton opened his mouth to speak again Ianto flicked his eyebrows up and his eyes shone with flame. Saxton snapped his mouth shut with surprise as he witnessed ancient blood for the first time.

The vid-link flickered, then faded as Saxton broke the link and he could be heard screaming for his archivist.

Ianto swung to look at Jack with feigned innocence "Something I said my beloved?"

Jack snorted with mirth then turned to face his father who had quietly witnessed the display. King John walked over to Ianto and placed a hand against his cheek. The heat beneath his palm was an inferno and those eyes that danced with mirth still showed the embers of rage.

"It's true isn't it? You are he." John said softly as he stroked the cheek of his bond-son.

"I remember things. Things I never saw or did. Places I cannot name yet, but so real. Huge marble columns and slaves swathed in gold at my feet. Oh Father, I know who I am. Who I was. Who I shall be." Ianto said softly, covering John's hand with his own. "Do not fear. I am all. I see all, I know all and I do not fear what is coming. Neither should you."

"What is coming?" John questioned.

"War is coming my Oncoming Storm." A deep voice boomed from Ianto as his eyes flared once more.

King John gasped along with the rest of the room as a long forgotten name was spoken. A name in ancient scrolls, legends. The One True King's Advisor. The Oncoming Storm had been named.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Saxton was enraged. The ancient scrolls were bloody useless and his youngest son, Carter thought the whole thing was romantic. Had even asked to meet the One True King. I bloody ask you!

Now he had been told that there was nothing he could do, the ancient prophecy was coming true and all he could do was sit back and watch. The only thing that was good advice was that he should avoid throwing any more fuel on the fire as fire bends steel. Any fight would not end well for his people.

The prophecy said there would be an ancient, born of the three families in a time of need. This ancient would carry the blood of the first born. The original ancestor and his mate's first child.

The One True King who first came with his parents and settled the first colony on the middle planet. This is the great father of us all. He could control all three of the elements and it is said in some more obscure texts that he could even control the fourth. The element that belongs to the void itself. Wind.

A mighty dragon would yield, and with the power of the fourth element this One True King would control the dragon, its flight and therefore the wind it rode.

These was even a text claiming the One True King was immortal and came and went over the last three millennia of the planet's colonisations. Stuff and nonsense!

These translations were doing his head in, he never suffered fools gladly and scholars were not his favourite people either. If one more prick told him that Ianto was the One True King he was going to scream.

This was not the problem. The problem is the part where the One True King vanquished his enemy with the elements. Sending the very planet into the darkness of space, reduced to atoms.

As yet, that planet had not been named. All he knew for sure it that that stupid, idiot girl had placed him top of the shit list!

John had returned to his father and reported her stupidity as soon as he had returned. Although Saxton had considered pleading her case he now decided she would do more good where she was. Perhaps a pound of her flesh would satisfy them and keep his own head off the chopping block.

.

.

.

Lisa had no concept of time. A great flapping and beating occurred more than twice a day and the breeze that come in the high barred window was her only respite to the stifling heat of the cell. It took her fifteen steps to walk from wall to wall. The bed held her size but the single blanket was little comfort in the dark.

Although the food was well portioned it was plain and she ached for someone to talk to. When it was Ianto who entered her cell she was astounded. She stood with her hands clasped as he calmly walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"A bit sparse for you lovely" Ianto said quietly as he looked around.

"Well you know me, never could choose a style and stick to it" she tried humour but when he looked up at her his face was solemn.

"They want to execute you for your insult to my bonding ceremony" Ianto informed her "They would like your head on a pike. I am the only thing stopping your neck from losing its pretty appendage so I suggest you stop the games."

"You think this is a game to me? Look at me Ianto, look what you have done to me" she wailed. "I curse you and your stupid life!"

Ianto rose gracefully from the bed and turned to leave.

"Wait, don't leave me here. I'm so alone" she pleaded.

"Alone is all you will ever be child, you were born with the void in your heart" Ianto's voice was so deep that she shivered and as he grabbed at his sleeve he turned and looked upon her.

She looked up into pools of fire. Heat consumed her. She was aware of screaming and absently realised it was her own voice punishingly shrill. Her blood boiled inside her skin and she dropped her hand as she clawed at her arms and face with her long nails.

Finally she collapsed in a bloody heap convulsing and hoarsely barking as Ianto sighed.

"That is all I can offer you now Lisa. You must pay. Blood must be spilt and it is better to be yours than one of mine!" Ianto murmured as he swept from the room.

Passing the man waiting in the corridor Ianto nodded. With a feral snarl the man entered the cell and raised the ceremonial sword with a yell of victory.

Ianto felt as well as heard the blade sing as it cut through the air. The wet sound of arterial blood was not loud enough to hide the plop of her head as it hit the concrete floor. With a sigh of regret Ianto began to walk again.

Entering the war room he walked over to Jack and placed a hand on his love's arm. Leaning in close he whispered something that freed the water in Jack's soul to flow like a tsunami.

"It has begun"


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

River watched her Bond-Son as he rubbed his side and grimaced before pasting a smile on before his bond mate turned back from his conversation.

It had been a long tiresome evening and now official duties were over she was looking forward to bed and her husband's loving embrace. Judging from the way Jack kept touching Ianto's arm he was hoping for some embracing as well.

It filled her heart with joy to see him so happy. Ianto had breathed fresh air into the family. Gray had vid-linked her before the function and was now his way back home. Apparently things had not worked out with the lovely Gwen and he was fleeing her maniacal ways. She didn't know if she should feel sorry or not. His mistake had cost both families but the reward was before her now.

That was the third time he had done it, and the second night in a row he had looked wilted. She frowned and waited until he rose to leave and followed him back to his chambers.

She was pleased that Jack insisted they stay together, Ianto seemed to rally whenever he was near and she didn't like to think of him alone in the cold wing. He sensed her behind him and left the door for her as he entered the bedroom and climbed onto the bed.

"Are you OK sweetie?" she said softly as she watched his hand reach for his stomach this time.

"Just a tummy ache. More of an annoying niggle" Ianto sighed into his pillow.

"So, you still have an appetite?" she asked softly.

"Yep. I really enjoy apples for some reason. Strange because I never really cared for apples. I suppose they taste different on your planet" Ianto smiled.

River placed her hand over Ianto's and closed her eyes. It had been a long time since she'd used her talent but now she pushed with all her might. Just as her own children had, this one responded with a faint push back.

With a gasp she looked at Ianto and saw the horror on his face that showed that he had felt it too.

"What was that?" he whispered with wide eyes.

"Oh sweetie! That's your baby" she grinned as Ianto gaped with shock.

"Baby? Oh god. Really?" Ianto's eyes rolled back and River cried out in alarm.

Jack had been wandering back to look for his mate while talking with his father and heard his mother's shout. He ran into the room and scooped his mate into his arms.

"Darling?" Jack stroked Ianto's cheek with a shaking hand.

Ianto took a deep breath as he sat bolt upright, his eyes still rolled back. As he fell back into Jack's arms he breathed out. The smell of cordite filed the rom and Ianto blinked blearily up at Jack.

"I saw." He whispered to Jack.

"Saw what?" Jack asked softly drawing his fingers across Ianto's brow.

"Our daughter. Oh, she is beautiful" Ianto smiled.

"Yeah, Alice will really have the boys wrapped around her little finger" Jack laughed.

"No. Our daughter. We will call her Starling, for she will love flying among the stars my love" Ianto placed his hand back over his stomach and smiled.

Jack's mouth fell open as he stared at Ianto. He slowly placed his hand over Ianto's and felt a heartbeat calling to him.

"Oh, by the Gods." Jack breathed as he recognised the feel of new life under his fingertips.

Jack looked to his mother who smiled and nodded. Watching from the end of the bed, John finally got the gist and let out a whoop.

"It has been four generations since a male pregnancy. Are you sure?" he demanded.

"Yes. I felt her answer me dumpling. He is with child" River laughed as her husband punched the air and danced about with glee.

Ianto looked at Jack and they both whispered at the same time "Dumpling?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Since that day the visions started coming thick and fast. First came their children, yes. Apparently if the visions are right there would be more than one child of their bonding although the visions were unclear when or how this would be.

Jack. But not. Ianto couldn't work out if it was an indication of who Jack would become or who he had been. Ianto was now convinced that Jack had ancient blood as well, but it was mute for some reason. This other Jack seemed so familiar. He smelt the same, he felt the same and he even heard his own voice calling out to him. He called him Jack.

The only thing that Ianto worried about was one vision that he felt sure was a memory of them in their previous life. They were fighting. Angry and hurt. He struck Jack with great force and Jack didn't defend himself. He heard himself screaming Lisa's name and was afraid. Was she an ancient as well? Or just a reborn. What chain of events had led to this act of violence? He had woken from that one shaking and cold.

 _Could it have been replayed as the scrolls said? We are all destined to repeat our mistakes until they are resolved. Did killing her break the chain of events or set them in motion?_

The feeling of flight was also common, especially when near Myfanwy. The first time Ianto actually fell over from the sensation, scaring Jack no end.

When Ianto communed with Myfanwy she told him it was natural to have these visions. She told him these were memories of the ancient blood in his veins. Now that he was no longer afraid she decided it was time to take things to another level.

It was empty in the garden, Ianto had carefully checked and with a nervous giggle, he cautiously climbed onto her back, just in front of the wings.

"Higher my little chickie" she murmured and felt him shuffle higher until he was at her shoulders.

With a huff she pushed off lightly from the ground and glided for several minutes skimming the grass with her large claws. Ianto squeaked with fear at first but then his fire-blood took over.

Leaning forward he closed his eyes and to his wonder he saw more. It was as if he was looking through her eyes as she scanned the countryside. She blinked and for a moment the world went dark. Ianto burst into excited laughter as he realised that he was indeed looking through her eyes. By the Gods, he was bonded to a dragon!

He urged her higher and soon they were buzzing the roof of the castle below. The colours were so intense that they almost hurt and he found himself fascinated with the rose garden. The smells were so clear and each bud seemed to jump from the leaves.

They passed over the kitchen and she dipped lower as her nostrils flared. Scents assaulted his nose and his mouth watered as the evening's Roast Beast cooked in the great fire pit. Apple. Pie? Sweet corn and … oh. Ianto sighed softly as his favourite sweet potato ticked at his taste buds.

As they turned and banked left Ianto saw movement out the corner of his/her eye. Several people had flowed from the main house into the lawns to watch Ianto flying. Jack was beside himself with fear as he demanded she come back down the release his mate. Jack's voice was faint and Ianto felt a stirring in his gut, then the voice was as clear as if he were beside him.

"You get down here right this minute before I bloody well have a heart attack!" Jack roared.

Ianto focused again and sent love to Jack. From the way he stumbled then sat with a thump in the grass, he had felt it.

As Myfanwy came down to earth she lightly touched down like she had just jumped up and down gently, and Ianto slid from her neck still laughing.

Jack surged forward and snatched Ianto up, burying his face in Ianto's neck.

"Did you see me Cariad? Oh Gods, I flew my love" Into enthused as he lustily kissed his band-mate "I can fly!"

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again you bloody, gorgeous piece of everything" Jack babbled and Ianto laughed again at his love's loss of control.

"But my husband, I was perfectly safe. Look" Ianto placed his forehead against Jack's and pushed.

River cried out with alarm as both Ianto and Jack vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

The whole palace was in an uproar. King John stood stock still as he stared at the spot where his boy had been standing nearly half an hour ago.

"River!" he barked as he felt a shift in the air.

The Queen came running and skidded to a halt by her husband as she desperately prayed to the Gods.

"Do you feel it?" he whispered.

"What my love" she looked from the spot to John.

"Time." He said cryptically and with a grin he stepped forward and raised his hand.

As he dropped his hand, it fell onto Jack's shoulder. Jack leaned back and stared at Ianto who was grinning back.

"What was that? Did I just fall?" Jack gasped.

"No my love. You flew." Ianto said with wide eyes.

"Flew?"

"Yes. We flew. Forwards. A hop. Hello Storm" Ianto noticed the hand on his husband's arm and smiled at John.

"Hello my boy. Well, half an hour. You really did fly!" John said softly and Jack swung to gape at his father before scanning the sky.

As Jack noted the suns he realised that time had indeed jumped forward.

"We can tell no-one of this!" John said softly.

"Oh." Ianto doubled over and Jack grabbed for him.

"Yan?" Jack helped him sit on the ground.

"I'm OK. Seems our little star didn't like that. She's complaining" he giggled as Jack grinned and touched Ianto's belly.

.

.

.

One who had watched shifted his feet and wondered what this would be worth to the Hart family. With excitement he had rushed to get word of what he had witnessed. Hopeful of reward he eagerly relayed what he had seen. The blade between his ribs was not the reward he had been seeking and as the light dimmed he realised too late that he had betrayed his vow of silence for nothing.

Saxton looked down at the dead monk with distaste. Those who still clung to the old ways made his skin crawl. To hear that the dragon was not only real but controlled by the stupid little prince was enough to make him spit blood.

When told of the way Prince Jack had cupped his bond-mate's stomach Saxton had been unable to control his rage. As his anger cooled along with the body at his feet Saxton began to stew.

Well, we'll see who is flies their colours at the end of this!

.

.

.

Jack found Ianto later that afternoon sleeping in their quarters. He climbed up the bed and breathed in the special smell of his mate. With soft kisses he woke his love and Ianto hummed happily as Jack's hands slid over his body.

"Jack, need you" Ianto whispered, a sudden hunger to taste him driving Ianto wild.

Jack gave a bark of surprise as Ianto swallowed his length, taking him deep. With kneading fingers and desperate noises, Ianto quickly brought Jack to completion. As Jack cried out, Ianto surged up the bed and kissed him.

Jack tasted himself on his mate and was about to comment when Ianto breached him, fucking him with a snarl of lust that left Jack pliant and drunk beneath him.

As Ianto came Jack felt a second orgasm of his own rip through their bond and both men cried and laughed as the air seemed to swell then fluctuate.

The trees in the gardens sighed on the breeze as they shifted with the time bounce. Un-noticed by the mortals, Myfanwy huffed softly as she felt the love reverberate through the elements.

Lifting her head, she closed her eyes and hummed along with her ancient blood's song.

.

.

.

.

.

 **NB Again, is this making sense or a bit stale? Will close it out of you would rather.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

The queen stood at the feet of the great dragon and waited.

Finally an eye opened and regarded her with a raised eyebrow, imagine such a thing of a creature like this.

"I need to know," she whispered, "Is my husband going to be safe? Our children?"

"Well, my lovely. That depends on you" the dragon answered, blinking slowly. "It has already begun. For you are Queen Rose."

The dragon then tilted its head, "Or is it Queen River?"

The queen stood dumbfounded as she recalled both names and realised that her husband had been calling her both. And she had been answering to both.

"My Gods," she exclaimed, running her hands through her curls.

"You are the Queen" the dragon confided, "Much will fall to you when the time comes."

"What? What happens?" her eyes widened with fear.

"There is much you must do, much will depend on your actions." Myfanwy smiled, a mighty claw tapping the dirt, "Do not fear. It has been, it shall be."

As the queen walked slowly back to the castle she ran over the conversation in her mind.

As the dragon watched her Red Queen fade into the distance she smiled to herself, this melody would ring true. She must! For she was water, the River … the Pond … a single teardrop. The elements flowed through her as well.

.

.

.

.

Something of an entirely different nature was running through the mind of Ianto as he hastened towards the nearest toilet. He was cursing the long hallways and cold floors. Gods, he needed to bloody pee!

Finally he found a room that could comply with his pressing needs and he groaned with relief as he emptied his bladder.

He was closing his flies and preparing to wash when the door opened. Ianto turned to speak to the visitor and his voice was lost in surprise.

John Heart stood there, as surprised as the OTK. Then John struck.

The punch to Ianto's head took him by surprise and he was falling as John struggled to remove the Jumping device his father had given him. A short transporter that took him back to his ship.

Pressing the button, he trust in into the clothing of the, unconscious man at his feet. He waited until Ianto had dematerialised and then calmly walked from the bathroom.

The peace negotiations had been stale and solved nothing, as always but John secretly thanked the gods for being the one chosen to represent his family. He hoped he had done the right thing. If they held him, perhaps they could hold the power over the treaty.

He made sure many saw him for the next hour until the first murmurs started to circulate that Ianto was missing. He offered to help, providing several of his guards before claiming a headache and retiring to his pod.

Nervously he paced his shuttle as it returned to the ship orbiting. He was met by his Uncle who not only hugged him for his quick thinking but to both their surprise he even kissed his cheeks.

Ianto was still unconscious in the holding bay of the ship and Saxon crowed as he watched the man slowly wake and realise his predicament.

He smiled like a shark and tapped the screen. _Who is the king now!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

Jack was tearing the place apart looking for Ianto.

SV Myfanwy was orbiting, her maiden flight after dry-dock and as the crew enjoyed a gentle push the word come through the coms that Ianto was gone.

There was no need to discuss their next action, all crew went into combat ready mode as she swung through the black and settled in front of the Saxon Ship, the Utopia.

They calmly informed the ship, via com link that if they did not return the OTK they would assume that their peoples were at war and act accordingly. As Saxon scoffed at their folly a second vessel slid in behind him. By the time the alarm was raised it was too late.

The SV Torchwood II was the newest construction, of a new alloy that was not of Saxon's planet. This mammoth dwarfed the other two ships, truly immense and decadent. It had been a gift from Ianto's people, Gods knows what it had cost and Jack knew the dowry was now depleted. He and Ianto had agreed that on the birth of their first child Ianto's planet would receive a second dowry as a celebratory payment for the new Heir.

She was beautiful. Shiny. Jack had felt love at first sight, reduced to tears as Ianto's parents had nervously shown their Bonding gift. Now she was going to prove her worth.

Like a whale swallowing a goldfish, the vessel opened the landing bay and simply powered forward. It engulfed the Utopia easily and the bay closed as a great mouth.

Jack stood smouldering with rage outside the grounded vessel as he waited for the doors to open. His arms folded and his bond with Ianto stronger than ever, he now knew without a doubt that his love was on board.

When it became evident that they were not going to let him board Jack settled into a provided chair and waited. One thing he could do, a good solider, wait.

John watched his uncle rage. Harold couldn't believe they were caught so easily and he demanded his engine room commander be put to death for their inability to go to hyper-speed before the attack. Everyone knew that was not the doomed man's fault but as long as he was not killing them, they would comply.

Ianto was now awake and he felt his beloved outside the bulkhead. He knew he was on no real danger but he felt his unborn child move within him, suddenly he was enraged. It washed over him like rain and he was at the bars within moments of feeling this strange power.

The guard outside the door was afraid as he watched the footsteps of the man walking towards him. Each foot fall brought flame, leaving scorched footprints as Ianto stalked to the bars.

"Release me!"

The guard started to back away as Ianto reached out and griped the bars. With a low snarl Ianto's eyes flared with flame. The bars began to melt like wax. The guard whimpered as he tried to climb through the wall.

Ianto stepped through the hole and walked past the frantic guard.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Saxon was still posing at the vid-link as he screamed at King John to release him and his vessel.

He became aware of a smell. He sighed and turned to ask what the bloody hell was happening and found himself face to face with fire. A huge, human shaped fireball was steadily moving towards him.

With a yelp, he leapt out of the way and looked with horror as the fire disappeared, leaving Ianto standing before him, glowering with rage.

"How dare you!" Ianto snarled as he took a step towards Saxon, "You bloody fool!"

"You have no power over me" Saxon bristled, trying to swallow his fear.

"Really?" Ianto cocked his head and listened to something.

After a few moments, Saxon detected drumming. With a cry, he recognised the noise that haunted him as a child, a constant drumming that he thought would never fade and was not only kept at bay with medicines from the healers.

As he watched, the air began to change, swirl and expand.

"You have two choices" Ianto calmly stated, "You can either open the docking bay to let my love inside or I will simply split this tin can at the seams."

Saxon scoffed and placed his hands on his hips, "You are my prisoner and he can go spit into the void for all I care!"

"Very well, mortal. You have chosen" Ianto's voice was deep as he nodded slowly.

Saxon felt his blood chill as Ianto's eyes flared. Not with flame … but with ice.

As the air began to cool, Ianto settled into the captain's chair.

Saxon snatched at a guard's blaster as the guard yelped as he felt his master's touch. It was so cold it burned.

The air became dense, thick and Saxon realised with a jolt of fear that it was mist. The instrument panels began to show condensation and soon moisture ran down the walls. The metal hull was icing up and Jack watched as the windows cracked. Spider web cracks running along the hull.

Jack felt his husband's anger as it warmed his soul, he threw his head back as he laughed.

Saxon raised the gun and watched as it became caked with ice. He snarled and shook it as it refused to fire.

When Ianto took a deep breath in, Saxon tensed. Several members of his crew fell to their knees and outside the vessel, Jack yelled at those nearby to step back.

Ianto huffed.

The vessel exploded in a hail of metal. Pieces as small as peas, to pieces as large as a safety pod flew throughout the holding bay. Jack calmly stood as the carnage flew around him, his coat flapping in the backflow.

Ianto stood in the epicentre, his hand around the throat of a twisting Hart. Saxon lay on the ground, one hand on Ianto's foot and he kicked it off with disgust, stepping forward while dragging Hart along.

"Cariad!" Ianto said happily as Jack engulfed him in a huge hug.

"My beautiful boy" Jack murmured and he kissed Ianto as deeply as he could, tasting fire and ice, like cordite and cinnamon.

"This is the one who took me away from you!" Ianto gave Hart to Jack like he was presenting a gift of flowers and Jack gleefully grabbed the lapels of the semi-conscious man's red jacket.

"Thank you darling, I've always wanted one of these" Jack drolled as he leaned in and kissed him again.

Jack flung Hart away like a discarded coat, several crew members rushing forward to "help" him to the brig.

Saxon had started to crawl but a large claw came into sight and he froze as it started to rise and fall. Click, click, click.

Drum, drum, drum, drum.

He looked up the toe, foot, leg, chest, neck … Myfanwy was crouched in the bay, slowly blinking at the insect before her.

She smiled.

Large teeth, each one the size of Saxon's arm glistened as he was reflected in their whiteness. He was mesmerised as she leaned in and blew warm air over him.

"Little bug." She wheezed, poking him with that claw.

He whimpered and rose to his hands and knees, trying to back away from her only to find a boot against his arse.

"And this one Cariad?" Ianto asked softly, looking over his shoulder as his husband who shrugged, "Nah. Never liked him much babe!"

Ianto huffed and removed the polished boot, nodding to his dragon as he turned his back and slowly walked away.

The crew crowded forward and watched with glee as the mighty beast leaned forward and grasped the hapless man in her jaws. As she crushed him his screams tapered off and the kicking legs that stuck out of her mouth like toothpicks shuddered, then stilled as he died.

With a flick of her head, she slid the rest of him into her mouth and swallowed.

Jack had Ianto against the bulkhead between the hold and the flight deck as he plundered his mouth, seeking reassurance and comfort as Ianto moaned decadently.

Soon they were both struggling with each other's pants, hands sliding inside waistbands and breathy cries as they tugged each other into peaceful completion.

As they came down from their high, Ianto groaned. "I'm bloody sticky now, you bad influence, you!"

"Yeah, I'm the worst" Jack laughed as he touched his forehead against his beloved's.

The baby kicked gently as it's fathers' bond strengthened and a mighty dragon licked her lips as the air became still again.

All was right in the realm again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

As the vessel touched down, Ianto strode forward. The gangplank was still lowering as he stepped onto the end of it and glowered as it lightly touched the ground. He stepped from the metal to the earth and a puff of dirt rose, then seemed to follow him as he surged forward.

Jack appeared to his parent's relief and he pulled the babbling John with him as the man begged for his life.

Myfanwy was the last to leave, having let the humans out first so as not to step on one. She hated that feeling of one squishing between her toes, she had told Ianto who had snorted.

She crawled, her belly dragging, and once she was free of the vessel she shook her wings free.

"Like being reborn" she sighed as she flicked her tail and sailed into the blue.

Ianto sighed as he looked up at the clouds _. Lovely day._

Jack stomped past, John now whining pitifully as he finally realised that Jack was not listening to a single word he was saying and Ianto looked around like he was surprised.

"Are you really keeping him Cariad?" he raised that eyebrow Jack loved so much.

"Yeah. His planet will need someone left of the bloodline I suppose!" Jack grumbled and Ianto frowned.

"Ah yes. The planet" Ianto said softly, then he shook off his mood and smiled again.

"Where are the children?" he asked and Jack looked to his mother.

"In the nursery doing their sums sweetie" she answered and Ianto hummed.

"Good. Safe in there" Ianto said mysteriously.

As he started to walk away, the Queen turned to her husband and they shared a look.

Ianto entered the nursery and could hear the children arguing with each other as the governess tried to calm them down.

"Taddy!" Alice cried with glee as she saw him standing there.

He dropped to one knee and gathered his babies to him, Simon making happy noises as he snuggled into Ianto's chest.

"You went away!" Alice pouted and he pouted back, leaning in until they had a soft kiss.

Alice giggled and looked past him at her father, who had entered looking for Ianto.

"Hey! Look at that!" Jack laughed with a clap of his hands, "All the best things in the universe right here in one bug cuddle ball!"

As Jack fell on them with a fake swoon everyone giggled.

The Gods smiled as they watched the sparks rise.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11

John was terrified.

The cell they had thrown him into had a horrible blood stain on the floor, and it was cold and damp.

When he heard footsteps he was relieved, even if it was his own death walking. The door swung open and Jack entered, watching as John slowly got to his feet and waited to learn his fate.

"You" Jack tried to speak but found his anger as still too raw.

John sighed and looked down at his feet, he knew this as it.

"Hello John" Ianto stepped in and John's heart skipped a beat.

The man was glowing. Literally lighting up the room which as suddenly warm.

"Ianto, I'm sorry." John decided that if this was it, he would go out with his dignity intact, "I want to apologise for that has happened. My fear of my father should not have influenced the way I treated you and … Gods"

John swallowed convulsively as he fought his emotions, "I can't believe he is dead. I always thought he would kill me one day, at least I know he's gone."

Ianto was silently thinking as John shifted from foot to foot.

"And your baby," John pointed to the small bulge, "he told me it was a scam. He said you were trying to take my rightful place and there was no baby but when I was holding you … I felt … Gods, you really are with child and I gave you to him."

Ianto blinked and tilted his head as Jack leaned back against the wall.

"I just want to tell you that I am sorry." John finished.

"Good. Well, fine" Ianto muttered with a frown as he rubbed his belly.

"Fine?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded.

"Let him go" Ianto waved a hand and went to leave, but froze, then turned to face him.

"Hart, you get one chance because I know Jack loved you once. Don't mistake it for weakness!" Ianto growled and Jack jumped with shock.

"Ianto, I never …" Jack was confused and looked at Ianto who smiled.

"You forget, this is what once was and shall be again. He was your lover, you might deny it but it is so. You loved him, perhaps always will. I accept that. And you, Captain Hart, love him back. This is the only reason you've not tried to kill me as your father really ordered you" Ianto explained and John gaped with horror.

"I know your kiss is poison, you lie about your intentions and you will gladly kill my husband as much as fuck him, given the chance."

"Wow." John said softly, then grinned. "You are something else."

"Yes John, I am the one true king and I will rule your planet, or destroy it" Ianto tilted his head and frowned.

"You are not my first choice. It would have been Lisa but the Gods decided that this would be our fate. Perhaps it was out fate all along." Ianto sighed, "You will not be my husband. Only Jack stands by my side but as a mate, you can stand behind me."

John gaped as it sank in that Ianto was not going to kill him, he was going to accept him as a mate. He would be the first of the new Harem.

Ianto swept from the room, Jack make a motion with his hand as he followed and John hesitantly walked behind them to a new life.

Ianto had talked to Jack, reassured him that John would be a Harem Mate, Jack was his only love. Jack felt relief that John was spared and was confused that Ianto had known about their teenage romance so long ago.

Ianto felt a stab of fear but vowed to trust the Gods in this matter, his heart telling him that John would be a volatile mate but a loyal one.

As John followed them into a new room he lost his breath. The Queen's Wing. Where Ianto had first settled, now his?

John looked at them with confusion. His own lodgings at home were not as grand.

"I am in Jack's chambers now. These will be yours" Ianto confirmed and John huffed with surprise.

"John. You will not want for anything, all I ask is that you respect me and my family. They're your family now" Ianto stepped forward and to John's shock, he kissed him.

It was soft. Sweet and unbelievably exotic. John felt himself grow weak as Ianto lifted him onto the bed.

"What … what is happening" John whimpered as he began to blackout.

"Sleep. When you wake, your new life will begin. Captain, wake with your true self intact!"

Jack followed his beloved from the room and looked back at the unconscious man in the bed.

John was sprawled where Ianto had dropped him. His coat open to reveal a dirty shirt and his scuffed boots still on his feet.

"New clothes" Jack muttered and Ianto snorted.

"He'll want a new jacket for sure, a red one with gold brocade. Also, Better boots. Knee highs." Ianto said as he pulled Jack around a corner and pushed him against the wall.

He grabbed Jack's hand and shoved it inside his tunic.

Jack leered and grunted with delight. "Oh yeah Baby"

"Stop it, wait!" Ianto demanded and Jack's eyebrows rose. _No?_

Ianto placed the hand on his belly and watched Jack's face as the baby kicked.

Jack's face lit up and he fell to his knees, crooning to the belly bump.

Ianto smiled as his baby said hello and he looked to the heavens.

The Gods smiled back as they looked at each other.


	12. Chapter 12

John woke.

He looked over to tee nearby chair and saw his new jacket waiting. Pale trousers and the most decadent boots he had ever seen.

He slid from the bed and ran his fingertips over the gold edging rope and marvelled.

"It's call brocade" Ianto said softly from the doorway as John jumped with surprise. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Felt you stirring."

"Felt? Felt me?" John said with confusion.

"Yes Captain. I feel you" Ianto smiled.

"Gods, you could feel me anytime you want" John leered, then he looked to Ianto with shock, _Where did that come from?_

Ianto chuckled as the old John Hart began to shine. Yes. He is him.

Ianto advanced, closing the distance between them in a few steps. John looked with fear as Ianto reached out and to his shock, grabbed a handful of his hair as he flicked him back onto the bed like he weighed nothing.

"You will be mine!" Ianto's voice was deeper, more commanding and John was struck dumb.

When Ianto climbed onto the corner of the bed, John recognised the beginnings of a mating session and eagerly tore at his own clothes so he may be more prepared for the claiming. _Gods yes, please let him be my mate, please._

Ianto straightened so he was on his knees and he tore his shirt off, revealing a small bump. John's eyes were drawn to the statement of pregnancy and was more aroused than ever. _He was gorgeous._

Ianto began to crawl again, reaching him and straddling him while he panted with need.

"Do you promise loyalty to me?" Ianto said softly as his eyes burned.

"Yes, Gods yes, yes, anything. Please let me touch you" John pleaded and Ianto smiled.

 _Gods!_

John surged up, grabbing Ianto's face and trying to devour that gorgeous mouth. Pulling him down and rolling their bodies in a practiced move as a hand grabbed for the front of Ianto's trousers.

Ianto threw his head back in the pillows and gave a bark of lust as Johns' hand fond its target _. Big!_

John was salivating now, the thought too much and he slid down to taste.

"I don't usually share, but he is too much man to keep cloistered" Jack's voice seemed to come from far way and John barely registered the hands pulling at his half discarded clothes to help with the bonding.

He wanted to claim, be claimed and he knew he was making animalistic noises as he begged for the bonding but he didn't care. He did not have to be the dominant, he did not have to be in charge. For once in his miserable life, John found a place where he could be safe.

The finger that breached him was Jack's and he looked deep into Ianto's eyes as he burned.

Ianto opened his legs and John found himself led by the cock, literally, into a waiting home. He had thought this to be an owning, but as his penis slid into glory he found that he was not going to be possessed.

He began to cry as Ianto moaned beneath him and clasped at his hips. He could feel the trapped penis between them, the bump pushing it into his stomach and the desire to touch had him reaching down to stroke both dick and baby.

"Yes, ahhh. Johnny" Ianto whispered as his eyes rolled back.

Jack positioned himself and pushed home, another pleasant surprise for John who had always preferred bottoming when they were lovers. His favourite spot was here, beneath his love. Jack's fingers, hands, breath, gorgeously thick and large member, all so familiar.

John looked down as Ianto reached up to stroke his face. "Join with us, become ours"

John let go.

Spiralling lights, colours. Distant sounds and this sensation of falling. Dark. Light. Water? Thrown to one side, ah … he could taste metal in his mouth and wondered if he had bitten his tongue … a soft breeze across his skin then heat. Gods, ah…..what ….. he was burning alive. His blood boiling as he screamed.

Water again. Soothing and cooling as he shuddered helplessly, lost in the assault.

He came to in Ianto's arms. Ianto was brushing his fingers across his forehead as he softly murmured endearments. Jack was plastered against his back as he held them all fast in his grip.

"Hi" Ianto smiled softly.

John felt his grin splitting his face as he looked at the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He reached out and touched Ianto's cheek. He watched the water flowing in those eyes that had previously shown fire. _Beautiful._

"Thank you" Ianto said softly and John's eyes widened, _had he spoken out loud?_

"No. You are projecting" Ianto giggled. "You will need to learn to control that or I might be getting bit hot and bothered and inopportune moments Johnny"

"Wow" John sighed, letting his hand fall to the bump so he might caress it gently.

He felt it.

A slight push, like an electrical charge that ran through the palm of his hand and left him gasping.

"What was that?" Jack asked as he propped himself on an elbow.

"She likes her new Papa" Ianto grinned, "She likes John and as bonding as well."

"Ah." Jack sighed as he settled once more, burying his head in John's hair as he shuffled his hips and closed the distance between his cock and Johns butt cheeks.

"I'd like a bit more connecting as well" Jack muttered, biting John's shoulder gently as John's eyes rolled back with delight.

"So that's where that comes from, eh?" Ianto asked calmly, "You got your violent streak from him?"

"John likes a bit of rough." Jack panted, forcing himself in as John lifted a leg and bent his knee to aid with the penetration.

"Well, I'm going to get a bit big for that. Only gently play for a while." Ianto smiled down as he sent loving thoughts to his baby. John caught the tail of them and was undone by the beauty.

He convulsed as he came and Jack gave a shout as he began to pound into the flopping man whose arse was clamping down deliciously.

"Just remember Cariads" Ianto said as he slid from the bed in search of the toilet, "When this little lady is out, your arse is mine!"

"Yes please" came back in stereo and the two men turned to gape at each other before falling about laughing.

Ianto smiled as he found a moment to relieve his poor bladder.

 _ **Welcome back Captain Hart.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry to those of you who did not like the last chap. I did not know how else to claim John and form the bond needed for the next part of the story. Hope those of you who disagree with my decision can forgive me, you will see why eventually. I am posting two chaps in the hopes you will see the path that is being walked here, it is not over yet.**_

.

.

.

Since the claiming, Jack was spending more time with John as their previous selves started to emerge. Partners, in every way.

Ianto felt a small stab of jealousy but reminded himself that this was to be expected, he hadn't wanted to share in the first place.

The Gods were split on this, their hatred for Hart and their knowledge of what might have been if they had not suggested a compromise.

Ianto felt their warning that it had happened differently and Hart had come back to lay down a serious vengeance without even knowing it. His ultimate betrayal had cost Ianto dearly. Not this time.

Ianto wandered out to Myfanwy and leaned against her giant claws, running his fingers over the skin of her toes.

"Is it wise? Is it safe?" he whispered and she hummed.

"What does your heart tell you?"

"Either way, he is not to be trusted. I cannot expect his loyalty overnight, even if Jack thinks so." Ianto sighed and laid his head on his hands, "I feel a loss of some kind. Whatever I have done, it has changed things and I have lost or missed something significant."

"There was another, the first time." Myfanwy agreed, "A team mate you could trust. She was important to you and you look for her in the shadows."

Ianto huffed and rose to leave, only to hesitate.

"The war will come. I have stopped nothing have I" his shoulders slumped.

"I do not know my love" she whispered.

Ianto returned to the house and went in search of the children finding them playing dress up.

One of them had a black sheet and wore it like a hood. Ianto shivered as he regarded this dark wraith. He felt the stab again.

He went to find Jack and found him deep in discussion via vid-link with a delegation of others, no room for him at that table.

He searched for somewhere quiet to think.

Lisa, Jack, John. What did he have such a large sense of need? Why?

He could not settle. Is was as if he was waiting for a bomb to go off.

"Are you OK?" Rose asked softly and he turned to face her.

"Tell me something" he stepped closer, "Do you feel a shifting in your soul?"

"I feel …" she frowned, "uneasy. Like a storm is coming."

"Yeah." Ianto sighed, "It is!"

,

,

,

,

,

,

King John was waiting for something as well.

He stood on the lawn as he watched the clouds forming.

He felt more than heard someone approach and turned to se Ianto rubbing his wee bump as he came near.

"They won't be happy about Saxon" Ianto said and the good king nodded.

"They are coming, I can feel their ships approaching" he agreed.

"Even with John here?"

"It matters not, they want war."

"Then they shall have it." A deep voice of Myfanwy made them both jump and Ianto cleared his throat before answering.

"If it is a battle, it will be fought on the land and in the sky" He turned and looked at his dragon, "I don't want to risk you."

"Risk is life little one," she smiled, "Fear not. I shall fight."

Ianto sighed as he stood and watched the clouds as they shifted in the sky.

 **The battle is coming.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chap 14

They came that night. The three men roused from their bed by the alarms and they ran for their posts.

John, ran for the children. Jack, to the war room and Ianto? The grass outside.

He stood as the vessels entered the atmosphere, filling the night skies, their lights brighter than the stars as they showed their dominance.

Ianto took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He pushed.

Those on the vessels had ordered away crews and watched eagerly as those solders touched the ground more quickly than they had anticipated and made for the main buildings.

Turning their attention to the man who stood in the grass, looking up defiantly, they began to descend.

Ianto pushed again, a bit stronger this time.

It was daylight. Those on board was confused, not only by the sudden daylight but also by the sight of most of the away teams dead and wounded at the feet of the man who had stood watching them alone on the grass not moments ago.

John was like a demon, fighting for the children he now saw as his. Several ground attackers had reached the nursery wing and he defiantly stood his ground, the sword arcing though the air as he cut man after man down.

One of this babies cried out with fear as a man swung at John and he even managed a wink as he pushed them back, snarling animalistically as he vowed to fight to the death for his cubs.

Ianto was swinging as well. He was bobbing and darting, his own sword finding its mark time after time as he snarled with rage.

Myfanwy fought beside him, biting, stomping and huffing her flame as they came like rats from a sewer.

SV Myfanwy and SV Toshiko were firing from the sky as they changed their attention to the suddenly re-established vessels that had vanished from the skies half an hour ago.

Jack had left the war room and was begging Ianto not to attempt a push again, terrified that it was too much power being expended.

Ianto was waning, arguing with Jack while he dodged an attacker's blade only to get caught on the man's back swing.

He cried out with pain and Myfanwy screamed with rage as he fell to his knees.

Jack rushed to his side, gathering him up and looking at the cut to his arm as servants, slaves and soldiers rushed to flank their fallen king.

The blood dripped to the ground, staining the earth.

It went dark.

"You promised, not to push again! Darling, you promised!" Jack scolded and Ianto looked up with shock.

"I didn't" he whispered and his eyes grew wide.

Time had not changed, the skies had.

Dragons.

The mountains around them were exploding as the beasts flew from them with screams of rage. Dirt rained down like hail and Jack sheltered Ianto as he watched the mighty creatures attack the vessels above.

Some flew down, scooping up attackers and biting them in half, shaking them like dogs with a rabbit and Jack cheered as he watched the beautiful dance as they pirouetted and dipped.

Ianto stood and raised his arms, closing his arms to harness the power that was building form the planet itself.

Now.

PUSH

Silence.

Dragons touched down and bowed to their king as Ianto wavered, then stood straighter.

"Where are they?" Jack hissed, "Where did you send them?"

"I sent them home. They are in their own planet's atmosphere, several years in our future. Those left will parlay with us or die. They will be returning to either a new society or a dead planet!" Ianto answered with his eyes darkened by the coals of fire slowly dying down.

"Shit!" 


	15. Chapter 15

King John stood proudly next to Ianto's father and they watched their recently worn crowns as they slid into place.

The peace treaty had been signed without any sign of dissidence, perhaps due to the lack of order, perhaps due to the fact that John Hart was the only remaining member of the royal family and had the right of rule.

Yeah, perhaps the fact the when SV Toshiko touched down next to the SV Torchwood several dragons spewed from her hold and startled a few people..

The priest was nervous, he kept wringing his hands as he stood at the diesis, rehearsing he lines in his head.

The crowd slowly hushed and he continued the most delicate part of the coronation.

"Who shall lead their people?"

"I am Jack Harkness, blood king of Boeshane. I shall lead my people!"

The ornate jewelled crown was placed delicately on Jack's head as he knelt, the old man's hands trembling as he touched the head of the King of Boeshane.

"Let your peoples know you!" Jack stood and faced the vid-links so his crown sparkled throughout the galaxies.

Several dragons huffed their delight making more than one observer shriek with fear and delight.

"Who shall lead their people?"

"I am Ianto Jones, Blood king of Launderau, I shall lead my people!"

Ianto bowed as the crown was placed, the priest taking an extra moment to let his hand rest on the head of the king.

Ianto straightened up and faced the vid-links as his crown of filigree shone.

This time, the dragons were joined by the Vessel crews who huffed with their hands on their hips to the amusement of the dragons who had become fond of these little soft creatures.

"Who shall lead their people?"

"I am John Hart blood king of Sheraldit and I shall lead my people!"

John knelt and the large sold crown was placed on his head, the soft curls lapping at the solid crown.

He turned, not to the vid-links but to his husbands, seeking approval and they all hugged as an eruption of sound filled the speakers as well as rent the air around them.

The priest was nearly done, his shaking intense as he got to the part of most import.

"Who shall lead their peoples?"

Ianto stepped forward as he was flanked by Jack and John. Each man had one of Ianto's hands and they all stepped up to form a line.

"We Do. We three kings shall rule our peoples"

Jack and John held Ianto's hands tightly as the final question rang out.

"Who shall lead their Kings?"

"I will. I am the One True King and I shall rule the three planets, I will stand beside my husbands, not behind or before. For we three kings shall share the burdens and joys of office!"

Now the noise was deafening and Ianto hoped desperately that his own shaking was not seen as his husbands closed ranks to hold him tightly, both renewing his strength and showering him with love as he looked over the vis-links before him.

As the dragons spewed forth flames that furled into the sky, Ianto took a moment to accept the kisses of his beloveds, Jack's lingering as they touched each other's faces with loving eye locked words of endearment whispered.

Jack placed his hand on the huge stomach of his love and felt their daughter shift. _Soon, baby girl._

Mere days, perhaps before the new life was blessed by the stars.

John noted the exhaustion Ianto was hiding well, except for the slumped shoulders that gave him away and motioned for the priest to wrap it up so they could entice him to bed. Once he had his afternoon snooze, maybe some afternoon delight and a good meal he would rally for the evening's festivities.

One thing John had learned about his lovely husband … keep calm and party on.

They all knew the next two years would be delicate, when those vessels appeared again there would be a reckoning.

One thing is for sure.

There will be three kings defiantly waiting for them, ready to protect their peoples.

End

 _ **Thanks for reading, hope you've enjoyed part two.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Part three is now up, please enjoy "Three Seconds to Save the Worlds"

.

.

.

It took a moment to realise he had been stabbed, a mere breath away from his believed baby's head.

Ianto acted without thought, without time to consider anything else.

As the blade glinted in the candle light he closed his eyes, held fast to his baby … and pushed.

..

.

.

Please enjoy.


End file.
